


A campfire without ghost stories is like a mom who cannot make kyaraben.

by Ketsuno Ana (xinyichao)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinyichao/pseuds/Ketsuno%20Ana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yorozuya trio packs up and heads for a camp in the woods! It is late at night, what will happen as they share ghost stories with each other? The first storyteller is Gin-san...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A campfire without ghost stories is like a mom who cannot make kyaraben.

_It is late at night. One of those especially hot and humid summer nights. The buzz of mosquitoes can be heard in one's ears. Faraway, a solitary crow caws. The forest looms around the Yorozuya trio as they sit around a campfire, huddled in a circle, the small but bright flame burning in the middle._

Kagura: Gin-chan, it's late and I'm bored. There's nothing to do here.

Gin: Oi oi. Don't make such a fuss. You're the one who wanted to go camping anyway. Man, if you are not hungry, then you are bored.

Shinpachi: Gin-san, it's hot here. I'm melting. 

Gin: No it's not. It's just your imagination. You have an overactive imagination, Shinpachi. That's not good for boys of your age. 

Shinpachi: Gin-san, your kimono is turning transparent.

Gin: No it's not sweat, it's just the moonlight. Your eyes are playing tricks on you. That's why you have to wear glasses. Because your eyes have gone bad.

Shinpachi: IT'S YOUR BRAIN THAT HAS GONE BAD!!!!

Kagura: You're wrong, Gin-chan. Shinpachi has to wear glasses otherwise his character is too similar to Catherine.

Shinpachi: How am I similar to Catherine?!

Gin: Ah yeah. That's a very smart move from the artist. 

Kagura: That way, we can tell them apart, yes?

Shinpachi: OIIIII! JUST HOW ARE WE SIMILAR?

Kagura: (Ignores him) Gin-chan, Papi says a campfire is no good without ghost stories. I wanna hear some.

Gin: Ah, no way. The ones I know is waaaaay too scary for a little girl like you. 

Kagura: You are just lazy, yes?

Gin: How can you suspect your -

(Kagura punches the tree just next to them and it falls to the ground with a resounding crash.)

\- precious Gin-san like that?

Kagura: Please, Gin-chan? 

Gin: If you wanna hear a ghost story just look into the mirror. 

(A moment later. Gin-san is now bandaged from head to toe.)

Shinpachi: Gin-san. To tell you the truth, I'm quite interested to hear a ghost story too.

Gin: SCREW YOUUUUU!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME JUST NOW?!

Shinpachi: Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't see. I mustn't have been looking clearly enough because my eyes have gone bad. 

Gin: SHINPACHI -

Shinpachi: You're not gonna start the story? Just how long do you want our readers to wait huh?!

Gin: Sorry everyone. The story is just about to begin.

Kagura: Yay storrrryyy!!

Gin: First of all...if I'm gonna be the one telling the story, you guys should share yours too!!! Do you know how tiring it is to narrate continuously for so long?

Shinpachi: You didn't do any narrating at all...

Kagura: It sounds fair, yes? But I wanna hear Gin-chan's one first.

Shinpachi: I suppose it sounds fair...

Gin: Alright, alright. Well then, I'm gonna start. Once upon a time, in a land far far -

Kagura: (makes a face) Gin-chan, I wanna hear a modern romance! Modern romance! I don't wanna hear Inuyasha!

Gin: You stupid brat! Inuyasha is a modern romance!

Shinpachi: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HORROR STORY????

Kagura: Shinpachi, don't you know that these days the modern romance story is a horror story?

Shinpachi: NO IT ISN'T!!!

Gin: *ahem* Anyway, back to my modern story. 

Shinpachi: HORROR STORY!

Gin: I'm not going to tell you if you keep interrupting, Shinpachi.

Shinpachi: ...I'm sorry.

Gin: Fine, let's dump Inuyasha and go for Hana Yori Dango. *ahem* Once upon a time, in a high school far far away, but not so far as to be out of Japan, there was this story about a girl and what happened to her one day in school. That day, the day it happened, began as any other day does for a normal, teenage, high school student in Japan. It starts with her waking up late. She took one look at her alarm clock and rushed straight out of bed and to school. "I'm late! I'm late!!!!" she says.

Shinpachi: Um, Gin-san, no one talks like that.

Gin: You idiot. How else should people know that she's late? 

Kagura: I'm hungry, I'm hungry!!!!

Gin: Yes, yes. Anyway, she grabs her bag, puts on her shoes and runs straight out of the door with a piece of bread in her mouth. Maaaaan, what kinda mother is that who doesn't make a proper breakfast like rice? 

Kagura: Mm-hmm.

Shinpachi: ...Let's just get on with the story before the readers start abandoning this fic, guys. 

Gin: Aw, why would you worry? We still have the anime and the manga. 

Kagura: Uh-huh. That's how we make money, yes? Merchandizing.

Gin: Kagura, stop irrupting me. As I was saying, she lived quite a distance from school and so she took the bus everyday.

Shinpachi: (mutters) You didn't say that.

Kagura: Shuddap you four-eyes, stop interrupting Gin-chan.

Shinpachi: Kagura-chan, how can you be so rude?! I'm your senior after all!!!

Kagura: Age doesn't mean anything nowadays...says Gin-chan.

Shinpachi: When did you hear him say that?

Kagura: One night, when I was walking home from the convenience store and chanced upon Gin-chan and a female voice talking merrily in a dark alley - 

Gin: (covers her mouth) Okay, that's enough, kid. Man, you guys are such a pain in the ass. You wanna hear the story or not? If you are gonna be this difficult about it, I won't tell you anymore.

Shinpachi: You smell like guilt.

Gin: W-what are you talking about, you shitty four-eyes!!!! It was late at night and I had to escort Kiyome-chan home that's all!!!!

Kagura: Who's Kiyome-chan? 

Gin: Ah, you haven't been paying attention, Kagura-chan. Kiyome-chan is the name of the girl in my story.

Shinpachi: LIESSSSS!!! YOU JUST MADE THAT UP ON THE SPOT!!!!

Kagura: Shinpachi, you weren't paying attention too, yes?

Shinpachi: ...Please just get on with the story, Gin-san. 

Gin: (He switches a torchlight on and places the beam underneath his face.) Like I was saying, Kiyome-chan took the bus to school. It was particularly empty today and so the AC was freezing her tits off. She stared anxiously out of the window, wondering whether she would reach school on time. She hoped she did, because if she didn't, it was straight to the principal's office for her and that would mean a lecherous, old baldies leering at her again. As she dwelled over these heavy matters, she crossed and uncrossed her arms across her chest repeatedly. 

Shinpachi: Don't focus on the unnecessary details please, Gin-san, we are already in debt in terms of this story.

Gin: Shinpachi, what I've just said is the most important part of the story. Don't you give me that face!!!! *ahem* Soon, Kiyome-chan arrived at the front gate of the school. Just as she stepped out of the bus, however, the most dreadful rainstorm descended upon Kabukichou. 'Kyaaaaaa ~ !' she said, as all cute girls do, and ran straight towards the school building. As she entered the sheltered safety of the school building, the following announcement played over the PA system: 'All students are to report directly to their classrooms. Morning assembly has been cancelled due to the heavy downpour. I repeat, all students are to report to their classrooms directly and await further instructions'. Being the obedient, good girl that she was, Kiyome-chan headed straight for her classroom, which was on the third floor. By then, she was already soaking wet. Drenched from head-to-toe. Her skirt had plastered themselves to her thighs, trickles of water streaming down her legs and into her soggy socks. She felt as though she was wearing manacles as she dragged each heavy, sodden shoe forward. Meanwhile, strips of hair, themselves oozing rainwater, framed her face like a seaweed mane. She could feel the water flowing from her messy hair gliding down her back and getting trapped in the band of fabric where shirt meets skirt. 'Great,' she thought. 'Just great. All I need now is for the principal to walk in on me, and then he can ogle all he likes.' Her shirt was wet and transparent after all. She sighed. Better head to class first. Laughter and light streamed out from the gaps beneath the classroom door as she neared it. It was shut, probably to keep out the howling wind that was screeching at her eyes and tossing her semi-wet hair in her eyes. In fact, the wind made such an uproar that at first Kiyome-chan thought she had imagined the noise. It was a squeaking sound coming from down the corridor.  _Squeak, squeak, squeak._ 'What was that?' she thought.  _Squeaaaaak._ It was louder and more strained this time.  _Squeaaaaak. '_ Had I imagined it? But wait! There's something else besides that squeaking noise. She could just make out a faint, ragged whisper. "..." The fragment of noise was ripped apart by the wind, which, by this time, had risen to a feverish howling. Suddenly, she could just about make out a shadowy figure inching its way across the hallway towards her.  _Squeaaaak._  "...m..e."  _Me_. She could make out more of a word this time, but it was otherwise inaudible.  _Squeaaaak._ She swallowed and realised that her throat was dry and her lips were chapped from being in the wind for too long. She licked them. 'Should I run?' she thinks, but her feet feels frozen to the spot. 'I should call for help,' but her mouth wasn't opening. She was afraid that if she opened them to scream, her heart might drop out. It was palpitating madly in her chest and her head felt dizzy. 'What should I do?' _Squeaaaak._ The figure was inching nearer, or was it two? The outline was bulky, almost as if there were two people..."...h..hel..p...me..."  _Squeak squeak _squeak _squeak _squeak _squeak _squeak _squeak _squeak________ 'Oh my god. The squeaking sounds were the sound of rubber boots.  _Running towards me_.' As she came to the realisation of the truth, Kiyome-chan let out a ear-splitting shriek. The heavens must have heard her because at the exact instant, lightning whipped across the black sky with a resounding 'Crack!' that left the air smelling of sulphur. It continued in quick succession, flash, flash, flash, flash, each one seemingly for the purpose of illuminating murderer and victim, she could make out the snatches of face, hair, could make out that the shadowy figure was definitely carrying something (or someone), and all the while,  _squeak _squeak __squeak__ __squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak__ _ _,____ until she felt her face muscles turn numb from screaming, her face blue, every single part of her body turned to stone, until she felt his cold, clammy (murderous) hands on her arm in a tight grip, and him staring into her face, she staring into the black emptiness that was his face, and his blue lips parted to say -

Unknown voice: (Grips Gin's arm from the darkness behind the bushes.) HEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is Ketsuno Ana. ^_^ Thanks for taking the time to read my fic. c: It was mostly a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The work will continue of course. Currently, with my busy schoolwork and all, I'm aiming at releasing a new chapter every week. New characters will be added, and the character tags updated as frequently as the need arise (: Hopefully, by doing this, I don't give away the identity of my mystery characters (if my story ends on a cliffhanger, like this one.) before they are revealed! I hope to enjoy your continued support :3
> 
> P.S. I really like the name Ketsuno Ana, even though if you read it another way (in Japanese), it sounds really rude hehe. c:
> 
> P.P.S. Kyaraben is also known as charaben, or bento arranged in a way to resemble cartoon or anime characters. Some moms really get into it in Japan, and kids get to show the bentos off at school. :3


End file.
